Goku Black vs Dark Samus
Goku Black vs Dark Samus is a what if Death Battle Description The 2 greatest Dark versions in history are finally fighting to the death to determine,who is the better dark version of their hero counterpart. Note: This fight will include every form of both villain BESIDES the Metroid Prime. Interlude Wiz: Clones,one of the best cliches to use,just to have an army. Boomstick: But they almost are always lamely defeated. Wiz: But another type of clone is the Dark Clone. Boomstick: Like Dark Samus from the Metroid Prime trilogy. Wiz: Let's not forget Goku black Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Goku Black (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LjQFqpLM-YE&t=2s) Boomstick: Goku is one of the most powerful warriors to exist. Wiz: But when you switch bodies with him but your a kai, you have one hell of a combination. And that combination came to be when the being Zamasu switched bodies with Goku and killed Goku along with his family. video of black killing Chi Chi and Goten Boomstick: Damn that's quite.... Wiz: With the bodyswap Zamasu changed the clothes of Goku and was named "Goku Black" because of his clothes. Boomstick: Since the original powers of Zamasu came with the bodyswap Goku black does not have normal ki,but godly ki. Easily putting his base form just a bit weaker than super saiyan 3. But he also got the ability to go super saiyan. Wiz: It was named Super saiyan Rose goku black. Boomstick: Goku black's powers are ridiculously strong. Like the black Kamehameha. Which is just a copy of the original. But he can also do a super black Kamehameha but only when in SSRGB. Wiz: But let's not forget the many scythes and swords he can make out of god ki. Also,YES he can teleport. Boomstick: He can also make the black powerball. This is a ki blast on steroids that was on steroids. He can even clone himself. These have all the powers and abilities of Goku black. But when defeated they can regenerate back. Wiz: But the biggest attributes of Goku black is the body. As a saiyan he is fueled by rage and every time he is beat down by a stronger opponent he adapts and grows stronger by each punch and blast. Boomstick: But his feats are pretty big,like the time he beat Normal goku which was in super saiyan 2 in base form. Even when Goku was so angry he was stronger than goku black,Black adapted and beat down SSB goku and Vegeta. Wiz: And while he is strong he is very very cocky and arrogant. He is also not the best at keeping calm when things do not go his way. Goku Black: You may believe it to be cruel, but it is what simply must be done, because it is my ultimate mission, to vanquish humanity in place of the gods who refuse to admit their mistake. Dark Samus (Silent) Wiz: Bounty hunting is one of the best and worst jobs you could have. Boomstick: Like Samus Aran. But we're not talking about her,we are talking about Dark Samus. (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yz6_XVbpJJg) Wiz: Dark Samus was originally a Metroid but after being exposed to Phazon it evolved into the Metroid prime. And after Samus defeated it the Metroid prime stole her suit and DNA. Making her into the being known as Dark Samus. Also getting a new look with the stolen suit. Boomstick: Having the power suit, Dark Samus is extremely durable. She is even able to enter in and out of planet atmospheres with ease. WOW she is even more powerful then Samus. Wiz: When she got the power suit she also go most of Samus's weapons. Including the boost ball, missile and super missiles, charge beam, scatter beam, and the ice scattershot beam. She even got the screw attack. Boomstick: Sadly she does not have the powerbombs. Those sweet sweet power bombs. Wiz: Although she may look like Samus she has abilities of her own. Like the ability to make herself invulnerable for a few seconds. Boomstick: But after killing a few bounty hunters she got pulse energy waves, a plasma beam, and Ice manipulation. But the biggest attribute of Dark Samus is Phazon... (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3tMZjiKpsVM&t=70s) Wiz: Phazon is an EXTREMELY radioactive material. Capable of Corrupting, killing and mutating things in a matter of seconds. It can also give you Phazon sickness. This is makes you very aggressive towards others. Boomstick: The thing is,that is what Dark Samus shoots and is made out of. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Irv5B-2nQeg) Wiz: She can also make clones of herself. These "Echos" have all the attributes of Dark Samus. But Phazon has one more attribute that we have mentioned,corruption. When around Phazon for so long you will begin to be corrupted. However without protective gear,you will be corrupted. This process can take a month, but with constant exposure it is severely sped up. Boomstick: Once your corrupted you are no longer your own being. As Dark Samus will take over your mind and body,basically making you a slave. Also taking your powers and being able to replicate them. ''' Wiz: Her only known weakness is phazon, which makes her even more terrifying. '''Dark Samus:.... Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set it's time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATLEEEEEEEEEE! Pre-fight Fight Results Next time on DEATH BATTLE! Who do you think will win? Goku Black Dark Samus Tie Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Anime vs. Manga Themed Death Battles Category:Clones themed Death Battle Category:'Darkness' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Theundertalefan355 Category:Theundertalefan355 Season 1 Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs Anti-Villain' themed Death Battles